Sondow
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: Its christmas when somethings you love the most could be taken...or be given. Sondow one-shot


**Warning~ yaoi is involved...hedgehogs included ^^**

**Sondow**

It twas the night of Christmas and all through the house, one very fast and blue hedgehog was running around.  
There was to be a party all cheerful and bright and that's all the bad rhyming I'll attempt.

Tails and Amy were also at Sonic's house, helping with the cooking and hanging the decorations that kept falling down. Then the phone rang as Amy pulled out the ginger bread from the oven "I'll get it" she yelled, the boys were in the living room putting up, well trying to at least, the star on top of the unusually large tree, Sonic reminding himself to never let Knuckles pick out the tree again.

After Amy answered the phone, she once again yelled into the lounge room  
"Sonic it's for you" huffing a little at the phone after she handled it to the blue hedgehog and going back to the kitchen to decorate the gingerbread.

"Hello" laughing a little as he watched the pink female walk away,  
"So was there anything else you need me to bring Faker or was the wine all" Sonic instantly recognised the voice on the other side as it spoke.  
"Merry Christmas to you to Shadow" he just smirked "yeah that's pretty much it"  
"Good, I wanted to make sure before I left home…but knowing you faker you'll go make me get ice or something later, even though its snowing" Sonic just rolled his eyes at his once rival, though no one saw of cause, but on another note he was just thinking of ice for the drinks.  
"Actually…"  
"Don't even say it, or I'll use my chaos blast on you….I'll be there in 15"  
All Shadow could hear was Sonic snickering over the line all the black hedgehog could do was sigh, as he was about to hang up  
"Ok see you in a bit and careful the roads are a bit icy"  
"Yes mother Faker" with that Shadow's side of the line went dead and there was a knock on the door, people were starting to arrive. The first to be Rogue and Knuckles, who instantly pushed through to admire his tree.

Shadow exited his house locking the door and making sure the bottles of wine he promised to bring were secure in his bag, before dashing towards his once rivals house. It was midafternoon and basically all the roads were deserted of any signs of life and the shops all closed, there was a light chilly breeze and snow had once again lightly begun to fall.  
Shadow sped up to see if he could beat his usual time.

Everyone had arrived at Sonics house, the music merrily playing while the guests talked to there friends. Sonic was standing near the front window looking out as he just nodded and 'hm' at Amy as she talked about some nonsense, he looked at the clock on the wall again, Shadow had yet to arrive and it was now 30 minutes since the blue speed head had talked to the black haired one. Yes, it was snowing and one would need to be careful but even on a bad day with heavy traffic on the road, wouldn't even take Shadow this long. There was no point trying to ring his home Sonic had already done that 3 times , he was worried but everyone was having fun, Tails was tinkering with the fairy lights on the tree to make them even better while Knuckles boasted about _His_ tree and Silver and Blast just chatting about who knows what. Rouge could see something was wrong and she herself was worrying about Shadow's lack of appearance, she walked over to the two over near the window.

Approaching, Rouge tapped Amy on the shoulder "I think some things burning in the kitchen" Amy's eyes going wide and running off say things like  
"Oh dear…the turkey" and other food related words, Rouge just shook her head at how easily the pink hedgehog could be distracted  
"Don't worry Shadow said he'd be here, he'd never pass up a good free meal" she joked as she saw Sonic smiled ever so little.  
"Yeah, your right…its just he should have been here already it's almost been 45 minutes" Rouge's eye brows knitted together, it took her half an hour at most and it would defiantly not take Shadow this long. Looking down at her communicator then back at Sonic, he seemed to have the same idea.  
"I'll try and get him over the communicator shall I" she smiled sweetly before pushing one of the buttons "Shadow this is Rouge, you there gorgeous?" Sonic raised a eye brow at her "What? I can have my fun to" she smiled then tried again.

"Shadow this is Rouge, you there gorgeous?" the sound of Rogues voice came through Shadows wrist communicator. Groaning Shadow opened his eyes and went to rub his head but as soon as he went to move his arm even in the slightest an immense pain shot straight through his whole body, he opened his eyes again realising that he'd closed them again after the pain. Then the black and red hedgehog was finding it harder to breath, his chest having a compressing feeling.

**~~Flashback~~**  
_Shadow was making his way to Sonic's, the roads weren't that icy and the snow as of yet not too deep, he knew that if he kept at the speed he was at he'd be there with 5 minutes to spare. One of the roads had a ledge above it, which had left a pile of snow from the upper bit block the road, most people would have just turned back and taken another road but Shadow being a Ultimate being and all easily made it over.  
"Heh you got to do better than that to stop me" he smirked  
"Whoa Ahh" and a crash, then the sound of falling snow and rock from above was all that was heard. Shadow you should be careful not to talk so soon._

The huge pile of snow was easy, it had been the small, but decently sized, rock popping out of the snow which had made him trip, fall and set off the mini avalanche and knock him unconscious, until his communicator woke him up.

**Back to the Present**

Groaning more Shadow tried to push up on his left arm which didn't have extreme pain shoot through with every move he made; the one thing stopping him though was the large rock and snow that had fallen on his lower half. Yep life was being a pain, you trip over a small one and you end up with a large one on top of you.

If only death glares could burn through rock.  
"Shadow it's Rouge, Come in if you can here me" he could hear the worry in her voice now, he tried to push the button on his communicator by moving his left arm over to his right, hissing as the slight sent another bolt of pain through his arm.  
"R-Rouge I-I never t-thought I-I'd be happy t-to here y-your v-v-voice" Shadow hadn't realised until now how cold it was getting, the sun was going to set soon and the night would make it even colder.  
"Shadow thank goodness, are you ok? What's happened? Where are you?"  
"S-S-Something-g h-happened" Shadow gasped for a breath as his teeth chatted and being under the weight of the rock above him "I-I'm on L-ledge r-road, c-can-n-n't m-move"  
"SONIC…." Shadow heard Rouge yell behind her "Shadow don't worry we're on are way. Stay put we'll find you" he glared at the communicator on his wrist he had  
'Yeah cause I'm totally able to move with a massive rock on top of me and a broken arm' was all he could think.

_Ledge Road…can't move…something happened_ those words kept repeating inside Sonics head, before his mind could think his legs moved for him.  
"SONIC" Rouge called out the door after him, but his body wouldn't stop. He had to find Shadow before the sun set, just by listening to his once rival over the communicator, his teeth chattering and making him stutter; the black hedge hog had been out there for over an hour now and it would be a miracle if he could survive the night.

"I have to find him before the sun sets"

The snow had continued to fall all afternoon, making the landscape a blur of white as Sonic dashes through the roads that lead to Ledge Road. Sonic's heart raced but ironically not from running but for the reason he had kept to himself. Sonic swore that the endless white passages of snow covered roads mocked him as they continued on and on. Not a single speck of colour was left only the shadows of that that once could be seen, but he wanted the only Shadow, his once rival, the one that called him a fake though they were both created. He had to find Shadow; it would be as if apart of him would disappear if he couldn't.

Suddenly, as he kept passing white upon more white, searching desperately for a speck of black or red; he tripped over a pile of snow. He cursed at the weather which wished to slow him down, Sonic's eyes widen as he looked back, maybe life was nice once in a while, for there covered all bar the part which had been kicked off by accident, between a white blanket black and red fur poked through. Not caring that the snow soaked through his gloves making his hands go numb as he dug out the hedgehog he'd been searching for and removed the rock which pinned Shadow to the ground.

~~~  
(Shadow's POV)  
The snow kept falling, snow flakes so light and cold, no wonder they called them angel kisses and why to beware them; they soaked my fur chilling to me to the bone; my eye's heavy with sleep as the cold was slowly taking over, I was finding it harder to breath my chest being compress between earth, rock and snow. The only good thing to come out of this was I couldn't feel my arm anymore.  
My eye's closed no longer able to stay wake, I don't know how long it had been time had seemed to stop where I was, not quite dead but barely alive.

Though I was jolted out of that place once my body was freed and being cradled into warmth, with the only small amount of strength left I opened my eyes to see a blur of white and blue. We moved, my body waking from its numbness but not enough for me to feel my injuries. Beside the air we were passing, all I could hear was a frantic but steady beat, I snuggled closer to now damp warmth.

We stopped; I could hear others now not very well I couldn't identify the words they spoke but one was worried, it was higher pitched and familiar. I had to close my eyes even tighter and groan as I was cradled into another position, the pain coming back and reeking hell on my body. It went black once again.  
(End of POV)

(Sonic's POV)  
The walls reminded me of outside, cold and oh so white. The smell so clinically clean it kind of made you sick which was ironic because I'm currently sitting in a hospital which are meant to make you better. The doctors had still been working on Shadow so I tried to keep calm; it was a huge relief when they wheeled him through and into the room. He looked so placid as he slept, it was early hours of the morning even the sun had yet to rise but the moon's light lightly grazed shadows beautiful features he couldn't have looked any more perfect.  
I dozed off resting my head on the edge of his bed  
(End of POV)

Sonic woke to the spikes on his head being ruffled,  
"Faker you shouldn't cry, I might start thinking you actually care" Shadow just smirked, Sonic hadn't realised he'd started to cry and he wiped the tears away smiling.  
"Oh shut up" the blue hedgehog stood and gave the black and red one a hug  
"Ouch ouch, injured here" both started to laugh  
"I'm just glad you're safe" Sonic was able to say before the door opened

"Oh sonic I heard you were in the hospital" Princess Elise said excited as she hugged the blue hedgehog. Shadow cleared his thought not liking being ignored  
"I'm the one in the hospital" he gestured to himself on the bed, cast on his right arm and bandaged everywhere else.  
"Yeah but Sonic's a hero and here sitting with you…which reminds me" the princess turned around and pulled out a piece of mistletoe from her bag smiling "Merry Christmas Sonic" Sonic grinned taking the plant from her hand and placing above.

Shadows eyes widen dramatically in shock as he felt a pair of lips upon his, Sonic was kissing HIM and under freakin' MISTLETOE. Pulling away Sonic had a blush as red as Shadows red streaks and the widest grin he'd ever seen, Sonic then slightly turned to Elise, who, lest just say was even more shocked and a tad bit higher than royally pissed and said  
"Thanks, best present ever"

* * *

**A/N~** Writen for a friend on Deviantart ^.^ cause she just adores this pairing


End file.
